


WZRDFIC.NET Presents: The Undoing of the Complacency by Rose Lalonde

by Halberdier



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, I am so sorry, KEEP CHECKING BACK, Profanity, a fanfic within a fanfic, bad writing on purpose, this is going to take forever for me to get the formatting correct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halberdier/pseuds/Halberdier
Summary: A tale of how two generations unknowingly bond over fanfic, and how in an alternate timeline and four hundred years later, another life is changed the same way. Also a tale about wizards, I guess, but if you skip those parts, I understand.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde & Rose's Mom | Beta Roxy Lalonde, Rose Lalonde & Roxy Lalonde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. WZRDFIC.NET: A Place For Wizards

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this piece for @LalondeZine on twitter! Go check out the beautiful artwork and other great fics made for this event! Also bear with me if I have to change the formatting frequently. I am still very much a noob at doing anything creative with the text visually.

**WZRDFIC.NET: A Place for Wizards | The Undoing of the Complacency by t...**

| home | search | categories | rules | faq | wiki | contact us | about | magic | more magic | contribute | complain |

>>enter our sweepstakes to win a truly enormous painting of a magnificent magical mystical wizard!<<

**The Undoing of the Complacency**

by tentacleTherapist

Part 3 of the series Complacency of the Learned

**Rated T for Teen and Up**

**Genre:** Gen

 **Words:** 365,892

 **Chapters:** 83/??

 **Status:** In Progress

 **First Published:** 10/25/2008

 **Last Updated:** 04/12/2009

 **Summary:**  
Following the events of The Complacency of the Learned and The Next Generation of the Complacency, the fall of Zazzerpan and the fate of Frigglish and the Curse of Calmasis continue to send ripples into the lives of young Langlestye and the newly reconstructed Complacency. As the circle espouses its surety that certain efforts have been made so that the evils of Belgarath and Olfalculus and all those who would seek to Undo would be contained, if they themselves could not be Undone, we may find that yet a more sinister Undoing waits to act upon the hypocrisy of those who would claim to protect this world. Violence, minor blood, maybe a couple of wizard swears. Possibly a warning for squicks of things like mind control, etc. Please R+R, and I always subscribe back.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Well, it certainly has been some time, hasn't it?  
Here I thought -- I presumed -- that I had truly left the Complacency to rest completely. And yet, over the last few months, these utter brain goblins of the most recent generation will not leave enough alone. Will Langlestye ever finish his studies and duties? I had hoped to leave that question to the philosophers and fandom theorists, but it seems neither he nor The Archmagistrate nor Shaxsport -- goodness me, SHAXSPORT, how HE has been ESPECIALLY insistent -- will leave me to even a single night's sleep. And so yet again, I sit at my post, and give these miscreants what they so desperately hound me for: Life. Now then, if you please, consider rating and reviewing as I dutifully bring you the continued adventures of the most late hopefuls of the Complacency of the Learned.

\---

_PROLOGUE_

It is a distinct challenge to note, I assume, the differences between whether or not Belgarath would have wreaked his revenge across the interplanar complex had he been forced to understand his actions and the consequences they would have; or if, indeed, he had known any sort of thing about any one of his choices. Perhaps. It is a difficult thing to say, no doubt, and all of the scholars agreed. This is not the point at which they wished to commit a sacred schism. And thus they decided to ascribe it to one of the mysteries and from there, they could move on, even if their foundation had seemed to be as flimsy as the fleece that formed a neophyte's uniformity cap. Perhaps if they had taken the time to settle it, the tremors this instability caused would have ceased altogether, or at least would not have created the sort of domino effect we have come to later acknowledge as the root of the whole thing. But if the scholars had used so many of their resources to come to an understanding -- or worse, if they could not, and had succeeded in fracturing the order in its entirety -- while the debate was still in its infancy, the interregnum might never have found a satisfactory conclusion, and progress as a whole in the Complacency would have been forever stymied. It would behoove us, dear reader, not to judge these men too harshly, for indeed they were only men, and men on the whole have such a difficult time acknowledging the inherent fault of being men.

Well, all save one.

Perhaps indeed, if they had been only men, they could successfully have looked over the aftermath of The Disposition of Belgarath with arrogantly dispassionate eyes, and all that came after they could have easily ignored as just a simple, unfortunate side effect of the forces that are beyond and outside and would, under the sensible, logical, and unimpassioned rule of The Complacency, not occur to those under their protection.

But in secret, unbeknownst to the lot of them -- or at least the utter majority -- one of their number was not who they claimed to be.

With the discovery of this Betrayal of Confidence -- as they called it -- there was chaos, disorder, and a loss of control over the entire situation.

These were their words. But their words were wrong.

\-----

305 **ELATE** / 5 **IRATE**

\-----

**REVIEWS**

> techoccultGoddess commented (10/25/2008 20:02:43) :  
> o. m. effing. g. i thought u were done with this series!  
> soooooo happyyyyyy that ur not omfg. i tried to get my  
> teenage daugher to read the first 2 but whatevs i guess  
> she just isnt ready for ur awesomeness. but i am tho. im  
> so excited for this u got no idea.

> tentacleTherapist replied to techoccultGoddess (10/25/2008 20:36:12) :  
> I wholeheartedly appreciate your having been a longtime fan! Don't  
> worry about your daughter, though. The concept of a mother and a  
> daughter sincerely sharing interests is so utterly foreign to me as to  
> break the corners of my mind if I think about it too long. My own mother  
> once mocked me by pretending to share some fic with me, but the fact  
> that she had even guessed that I was into wizard fic made my skin feel  
> like it was crawling off of me as if in some sort of August Derleth novel.

> technoccultGoddess replied to tentacleTherapist (10/26/2008 10:05:03) :  
> lol damm

> tipsyGnostalgic commented (α03/α17/α2414 18:59:32) :  
> tank GOG someone out there is writing complacency  
> fic!!! do you have ne idea how hard it is to find any in this  
> day n age?? i had to have my handsome best pal write  
> me a bot thatd scan all iterations of the web just to find  
> the good shit! even if the only good shit is 4 full hundo  
> years old and from literally another fuckin universe like  
> fuckin rip lollz neway i cant fuckin wait to sink my teeth  
> in2 dis bitch lol no offense intended im just excite lemme  
> get a g+t goin and imma crack dis bitch wide open

> tipsyGnostalgic commented (α03/α18/α2414 15:15:15) :  
> yall it canNOT end that way it cannot just fukkin end like  
> that nuh uh no way nope nope im gonna hafta read this  
> again cuz i was just too fukkin drunk last night i must have  
> made that whole thing up because obviously u wouldnt do  
> that to us u wouldnt just leave us like that nope nope noep  
> nope eff that


	3. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

It was a bright and beautiful morning -- the kind of morning that some scribes would delight in describing as idyllic, or picturesque, potentially even pastoral; or, for those who prefer to peacock the pléthora of textual sources from which they draw their vocabulary, one might even say: ‘twas brillig. But the sun's radiance and warmth held no joy, no delight, no merriment for Langlestye as he loped languidly along the lawn that encircled the electrum-plated walls of the Obduratine Tower, itself a fixed axis around which compassed the campus that considered the Complacency its constant concomitant. Instead, Langlestye seemed to mope morosely as he made his movements to the mess hall.

Even his best friend, young Shaxsport, only a year younger than he but always with a fresh air of youthful vitality that Langlestye seemed to lose with each passing tribulation, couldn't help but be affected by the lad's less-than levitous languor.

"Hullo, Langlestye," Shaxsport said sunnily, supposing some substitute sprightliness might make the melancholy more miniscule.

"Hullo, Shaxsport," Langlestye lipped with a low and loathable legato.

Shaxsport shuddered. "My word, Langlestye. You do know that I can feel other people's emotions, don't you? And yet here you are, practically broadcasting your ill-will to the world."

"My apologies, Shaxsport," Langlestye sighed.

"You certainly are in a misanthropic mood," Shaxsport chided him.

"I'm sorry, Shaxsport," Langlestye murmured.

"I think I'd even prefer if you were in a lycanthropic mood," Shaxsport joked.

"I could try that," Langlestye mused.

"What has you feeling so awfully, terribly, and irrevocably irascible?" Shaxsport questioned.

"I wish I could say, Shaxsport," Langlestye lamented. "But there is something in the air that fouls my temperament. I'm certain you have felt this before."

"Well of course I have, Langlestye," Shaxsport smirked. "I'm feeling it right now, remember?"

"Yes, sorry," Langlestyle shook his head. "I keep forgetting."

"Speaking of forgetting," Shaxsport started, "have you remembered to ask anyone to the ball next week?"

"Oh no," Langlestye exclaimed. "I forgot!"

"I had a feeling!" Shaxsport laughed.

"I have just been so busy," Langlestye opined.

"Busy overthinking everything, right Langlestye?" Shaxsport ribbed.

"Well what about you?" Langlestye shot back. "Are you in the same boat as me? Or are you about to gloat about your beautiful date?"

"Ha!" Shaxsport chortled. "No, I haven't bothered to ask anyone."

Langlestye shot him a look.

"I haven't!" Shaxsport protested. "You know that the, ah, girls and I don't really, er, seem to get along."

"Well I can't see why not," Langlestye shrugged. "Either your standards are too high or they are all blind."

"Perhaps it is both!" Shaxsport stated. "But never mind that. Will I be dining with you for lunch?"

"I couldn't stop you," Langlestye sighed.

"You wouldn't dream of it!" Shaxsport chuckled, then waved his goodbyes as he headed off to his Intermediary Principles of Evocational Alterations seminar.

\-----

273 **ELATE** / 3 **IRATE**

\-----

**REVIEWS**

> technoccultGoddess commented (11/01/2008 15:15:15) :  
> lol call me a fandom old but i honestly really dig shit like  
> this. just a nice good character driven piece, takin its tiem,  
> not worryin 2 hard about if or when sum peeps r gonna  
> bone down. just good old fashioned wizard fic.

> tentacleTherapist replied to technoccultGoddess (11/01/2008 15:28:46) :  
> Oh dear me, I would never. I mean, it's not that I haven't thought about  
> which characters might be best or most interestingly involved in romantic  
> or carnal situations with each other, and maybe I might occasionally get  
> the urge to try my hand at it, but I think my hand would rather snap itself  
> off. If anyone I knew personally actually read this stuff, I'm sure I would  
> disappear into the aether. But if anyone I knew personally actually read  
> this stuff, and it involved the vigorous use of various private organs? I  
> firmly believe I would rather toss myself bodily into the sun wearing nothing  
> but my pajamas. I cannot take that risk. My friends would never let me hear  
> the end of it. And I'm certain my mother hasn't used the internet since the  
> usenet days, but even she knows the existence of this site… I shudder at  
> the thought of her discovering my extensive library. And for gen fic alone!  
> I cannot take that chance, no matter how many ships I long to see realized.

> technoccultGoddess replied to tentacleTherapist (11/01/2008 16:02:34) :  
> nawwwww ur writin is rly good! i think u should show ur friends n mom.  
> tho lbr i understand the mom thing that'd probs be SUPES weirdo.

> tentacleTherapist replied to technoccultGoddess (11/01/2008 16:42:44) :  
> The compliment is deeply appreciated, but the innermost workings of  
> my dark, twisted mind are best left out of the hands of people who know  
> and care about me and into the hands of anonymous faceless complete  
> strangers all over the world like you.

> tipsyGnostalgic commented (α03/α17/α2414) :  
> yo ive already got goosbumps tbh. ive never  
> seen anytone get these characters as good as  
> u do except for the original author omff. and were  
> only 4 chapters in. fukk i dont think im gonna be  
> sleepin 2nite, i gott2 see where this goes.


	4. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

"Your test," Professor Exemplar Ebeneezer Aloysius Unirascible Spork began with a flourish, "begins," he went on with a pause so pregnant it seemed mere moments away from its water breaking, "NOW!"

Langlestye and his classmates, who had been lined up against the far wall of the Great Nave of Learning, sprinted to the line of the desks in the middle of the room. There, sitting on the desks, were rolls of parchment filled with questions. But there were no quills! No brushes! Not even a graphite lump with which to answer them!

"What are the Four and a Half Precepts of Mitranomic Calstronography?" the first question taunted from its smug place on the unmarkable metric.

Langlestye looked wildly around the cavernous space that filled the Great Nave of Learning. Some students were looking under their desks. Some students were searching the walls. None of these seemed to be making any sort of progress.

That was when Langlestye caught the eye of his good friend Shaxsport. Shaxsport, all the way across the room, put a finger to his lips, and tilted his head subtly as an indication. Langlestye followed his gaze slowly and imperceptibly to the upper left loft, or the Chorus Sinestrous, where, sure enough, there hovered a myriad of flapping and rotating quills. This, at least, indicated how they were supposed to complete this trial, but it raised many other questions, such as, and including, how were they to retrieve the wayward writing implements from way over there?

Langlestye turned his gaze back to Shaxsport and shrugged his shoulders, as if to ask, _How are we to retrieve the wayward writing implements from way over there?_

Shaxsport closed his eyes and shook his head with a smile, as if to say, _Worry not, my friend, as I have a secondary solution at the ready._

Langlestye cocked his head and shrugged again, as if to say, _Well, good sir, if you happen to have a secondary solution at the ready, I cannot think of a better time to implement it than now._

Shaxsport nodded, as if to say, _Indeed, my friend, and now is absolutely the time in which it shall be implemented!_ and then he tapped his sleeve with his wand.

Suddenly, Langlestye felt something tickling him in his own sleeve. He reached in, and what did he procure from there but a freshly inked quill! He looked back at Shaxsport, who now held a quill in his own hand, and flashed him a grin, as if to say, _You absolute madman, you smuggled in fresh quills and teleported one over to me, you boffo buffoon! Thank you._

Shaxsport grinned back at him, as if to say, _You're welcome, you baboon bonanza. Now try and beat me when it comes to answering these questions!_

And together, the two best friends took to the rolls of parchment as if their very lives depended on it.

\-----

295 **ELATE** / 0 **IRATE**

\-----

**REVIEWS**

> technoccultGoddess commented (12/01/2008 18:19:20) :  
> well im not sure cheating at tests is the best moral for  
> this story but these bois are certanly creative lol

> technoccultGoddess replied to technoccultGoddess (12/01/2008 18:20:01) :  
> *certainly jfc why doesnt this wubsite let u edit ur reviews

> technoccultGoddess replied to technoccultGoddess (12/01/2008 18:20:26) :  
> fuckin *WEBSITE im gunna scream

> tentacleTherapist replied to technoccultGoddess (12/01/2008 18:30:11) :  
> I wouldn't go so far as to say they're cheating. I prefer to think of it as  
> creative and unconventional problem solving.

> technoccultGoddess replied to tentacleTherapist (12/01/2008 18:32:24) :  
> ooohh like the kobayashi maru!

> tentacleTherapist replied to technoccultGoddess (12/01/2008 18:35:26) :  
> I have no idea what that means.

> technoccultGoddess replied to tentacleTherapist (12/01/2008 18:37:59) :  
> lol kids these days. ask ur mom. shell know.

> tentacleTherapist replied to technoccultGoddess (12/01/2008 18:38:01) :  
> I will not.

> tipsyGnostalgic commented (α03/α18/α2414 00:00:38):  
> oooooooomfgggggggg shaxsport has got langlestye's  
> back AGAIN!!1 luv these bois. hope they kiss lol jk or am  
> i who can say who can say


	5. Chapter 69

**CHAPTER 69**

"But how can that be?" Langlestye asked. "We had accounted for every single contingency, had we not?"

"Alas, my pupil," the gravely wizened Archmagistrate replied with a sage shake of his sagacious head and a savage shiver of his tremendous beard, "there was naught we could have done if we had taken all the time it would have taken in order to count and confound and confide every contingency. Nay," he said, a tremulous trepidity traversing the tangent of his tract, "we had communed comorbidly, and in our communion, it was communicated that the Complacency was consubstantial with the common good. Thus, we could not hesitate in our actions, and we felt -- or rather, we discerned -- that we must carry on as if we had completed all of our calculations, when in truth, in troth, I suppose we had managed to solve for less than the totality of all of our collective concerns."

"But it was our duty!" Langlestye exclaimed. "Not just to ourselves and our people, but to all seventeen of the material planes! These rifts… and these rituals… If we left even a fraction of these riftuals open or undone, then…" he gasped as the eldritch enormity revealed itself to him in his mind.

The Archmagistrate nodded with the serenest of knowings. "You are finally beginning to understand."

"Anything could find its way in!"

"Anything… or…" The Archmagistrate raised a single, salaciously serpentine eyebrow, "anyone."

Langlestye's voice fell to the barest, most trepidatious of whispers. "The Dark Saint Olfalculus."

"And," The Archmagistrate murmured like the wings of a mantis, "His Bold Flagellum of Heresy."

Langlestye choked in horror, and his vision faded as gravity took over.

\-----

52 **ELATE** / 2 **IRATE**

\-----

REVIEWS

> technoccultGoddess commented (3/11/2009 20:03:41) :  
> lol chapter 69 nice

> tentacleTherapist replied to technoccultGoddess (3/11/2009 20:14:30):  
> Ever the charming one.

> tipsyGnostalgic commented (α03/α18/α2414 04:13:56):  
> wait wiat what?? what's happening???? whys langlestye  
> passing out?? is this because he feels guilty or is olfaclaus  
> doing this????? or maybe the archmagster??? idk i dunno  
> i dont trust him tbh for some reason is thst weird?? or fuk  
> what if belgarath??? i mean probs not but fuk what iffffff??  
> also lol chapter 69 nice


	6. Chapter 83

**CHAPTER 83**

"This is it," the Avatar of Olfalculus darkly chortled. "I have bested you, I have upturned your campus, I have banished your miserable little friend to the Plane of No Man's Return, I have Undone your Complacency, and you, insignificant wizardlet, can do nothing to stop the uprising as my Bold Flagellum of Heresy will purge this world in fire and sin!"

"That's where you're wrong!" Langlestye shouted bravely through the pain.

"But I," the Avatar of Olfalculus sneered smugly, "am never wrong."

"That's where you're wrong again!" Langlestye shouted again.

"I wasn't wrong the first time," the Avatar of Olfalculus scoffed.

"A third time you are wrong!"

"I am _never_ wrong!"

"How does it feel to be so wrong?"

"I wouldn't know, because I'm never wrong."

"Well, if that's what you want to believe," Langlestye smirked with a pained smirk, "then I won't bother to tell you _why_ you're wrong."

The Avatar of Olfalculus seemed to pause in thought for a moment. "Well," it said, "if I _were_ wrong, which I am not, it would be helpful to understand why."

"That's what I thought," Langlestye creaked out, as he stood to his feet. "You are wrong in so many ways."

"Well?" the Avatar of Olfalculus sighed. "I am waiting for you to present me with evidence of my perceived wrongness."

"First! You have taken over the body of the Archmagistrate, correct?"

"Correct."

"Incorrect!" Langlestye announced triumphantly. "For the _real_ Archmagistrate stepped through the gate just as you came through it! Thus, you may be in the body he left behind, but he himself still remains! Isn't that right," he said, whirling to point to a man in the crowd, "Norman Ordinus!"

"How did you know?" the man in the crowd, Norman Ordinus, gasped out.

"Pah!" The Avatar of Olfalculus spat. "It matters only very very little."

"And another thing!" Langlestye proclaimed. "You just admitted you sent my dear friend Shaxsport to the Plane of No Man's Return, indeed?"

"Indeed I have!" The Avatar of Olfalculus rumbled, obviously pleased with itself.

"And yet what a fool you have been!" Langlestye objected. "For if you had even known, if you had understood what caused the Betrayal of Confidence, if you had even fathomed why even the Disposition of Belgarath had not fully processed the Aftermath of Belgarath, then you would have known what Shaxsport told me just before you banished them!"

"And what," The Avatar of Olfalculus growled haughtily, "could your pipsqueak companion have told you that could possibly have changed anything about what has conspired to transpire here today?"

"Shaxsport revealed to me…" Langlestye cried out with a point to the heavens, "that -- unbeknownst to the Circle, the Scholars, and even me, yes! Yes -- she has secretly been a woman this whole entire time!"

And at that moment, a rift opened in the heavens, and who should come flying down on the wings of a molten golden masticore, but Shaxsport _her_ self!

\---

AUTHOR'S NOTE

It is with my deepest apologies and most vigorous flagellations that I must say that I am going to go on a brief hiatus. I know, I know, I am surely the cruellest of authors to leave my devoted readers on such an ill-timed cliffhanger. And this, so close to the conclusion! For what it's worth, I have tried to be vigilant with a regular update schedule, but it has been more and more of a challenge this past week due to what one might uncharitably blame on my temperament. And ereyesterday, I had another spanner thrown in the deep, inscrutable works that power my faculties. I have received in the mail a beta copy of an admittedly eagerly anticipated game, one that I have been waiting to play for ages. I've put it off since then, but to be entirely honest, I am tired of waiting. By tomorrow, I will be gaming with the "leet", as I have heard the ancient texts name them. If you do not hear from me in a week, send tributes of Mountain Dew and Doritos, as the transformation will most assuredly be complete.  
\- Until then, believe that I shall return to you with great tidings of grand magicks.  
\- -- _ **R.L.**_

\-----

40 **ELATE** / 13 **IRATE**

\-----

REVIEWS

> technoccultGoddess commented (04/12/2009 22:24:16) :  
> oh nooooooooo i was hoping youd b finished with this  
> b4 tomorrow. ah well. it was super good while it lasted!

> tentacleTherapist replied to technoccultGoddess (04/12/2009 22:27:31) :  
> Ah, do not take me at my word. I'm sure even the so-called "Game of  
> the Year" won't stop me from finishing this. You underestimate the power  
> of Langlestye and Shaxsport to never leave me alone, and you overestimate  
> the draw of even the most "hype" of "epic" gaming "experiences."

> technoccultGoddess replied to tentacleTherapist (04/12/2009 22:35:14) :  
> lol well a grl can dream. here's hoping. that game wouldnt happen 2 b  
> the beta test of sburb, would it?

> tentacleTherapist replied to technoccultGoddess (04/12/2009 22:39:44) :  
> How strikingly astute of you. For a "fandom old" you still seem to have  
> your finger on the pulse. You wouldn't happen to be something of a  
> "GameGrl" yourself, would you?

> technoccultGoddess replied to tentacleTherapist (04/12/2009 22:43:02) :  
> lol not since like… 1993. i jus kno about it because of… work stuff. and  
> i think my daughters gonna b playing it 2. i hear its the kinda game that can  
> rly uh… take over ur life.

> tentacleTherapist replied to technoccultGoddess (04/12/2009 22:45:20) :  
> Bah, I don't fall prey to the Tetris Effect, let alone the Second Life effect.

> technoccultGoddess replied to tentacleTherapist (04/12/2009 23:14:11) :  
> lol ok well… play hard. and play to win. i'll b rooting 4 both of u  
> 2 make it thru.

> tentacleTherapist replied to technoccultGoddess (04/12/2009 23:34:10) :  
> I will gladly take your bizarrely ominous and heartfelt wishes. Thank  
> you, by the way, for your persistent support, TG. Hope to see your  
> entertaining and potentially inebriated words soon again, once I get  
> back to it.

> tipsyGnostalgic commented (α03/α18/α2414 05:48:26) :  
> WHYYYYYY DOES IT END HERE???? whyyyyyy o  
> onononononono why no i gotta know what happens next  
> what does it mean what does it mean i swearm to jod that  
> this emans everything pls plees ples what does IT mean i  
> HAVE to kmow and also seriously waht happens next this  
> is literally RIGHt in the end of the bartle like things are  
> HAPENING stuff is TRAMSPIRING i gott2 know what  
> happens next why does it end here why why why why??

> tipsyGnostalgic commented (α03/α18/α2414 21:01:54):  
> literally just reread this whole fukken thing from start  
> to finish a second time just now and i fuckn sweari i thought  
> itd be different i thought there was gonna be more when i  
> came back ugh ugh ugh this hasnt updated in fuckin four  
> hundred years what the fuck why dod i do this to myself  
> why is this the onlky good complacency fic why did it stop  
> what the fuck whyyyy did you do this TT y u do me like  
> this RL whyyyyy

> tipsyGnostalgic commented (α08/α24/α2414 19:07:12):  
> le sign. idk. i think this has been like… the ninth time  
> i've read this. idk why. idk why i'm even bothering to  
> comment as this is obviously from some other universe  
> and centories in the past. idk. but. GUH. there's something  
> about this story. i cant stop reading it. i can't help wondering  
> what was supposed to happn next. it jus take me back to  
> when i was a kid and i was reading the original complacny  
> novel. and idk. it was special, u no? like she was always  
> with me. i think i feel a little bit like that when i read this.  
> there's barely any good and proper fic about it, n certainly  
> no active fanforums or nothin. everythin that i can find about  
> it was like oooohh this is such a good transgressive work of  
> fantasy because it measn this and this and this and has all  
> these THEMES and SYMBLS n MEANINGS but like… i care  
> about the CHARACTERS and the PLACES u no? and idk. u  
> seem like you do too. or u did. ur probs dead now. if now is  
> even a word that measn anything. either way. im gonna pour  
> one out 4 u 2nite. i hope u lived like a goddamn warrior  
> u beuatiful bipch.

> tipsyGnostalgic commented (α11/α09/α2414 19:07:12):  
> again n again i come back 2 this fic. n again n again  
> i keep commenting even tho ur never gonna read it. i just  
> need 2 talk about it somewhere, i think? not with my friends.  
> i never told ne of my friends about it. i dunno why. i think its  
> just 2 personal. i gotta hav somethin 4 me. n idk. i grew up  
> with the book this is based on, n never had anyone to talk  
> about it with. i mean the only friend i know who ever read it  
> is all about like… its cultural significance, which is great of  
> course. like… i kno this changed the course of histroy is all.  
> but. this fic is so comfy. and it makes me think. especially a  
> lot about that ending. like what did that mean? where were  
> u goin with that, all 4 score n 320 more ago? like sometimes  
> i get worried that its like… Shaxsport was a trans man and  
> ur all like "o but he was really bodily a woman this whole time"  
> like some sorta wheel of time mists of avalon kinda gender  
> essentialist bullshit, but… idk. i dont think u were doin that.  
> i think u new better, even back n 2009. so then the other  
> options r like… Shaxsport was a cis woman in disguise for  
> some reason? n that could be compelling i think. that had  
> somethin 2 do with like the circle n the complacency n the  
> disposition cuz they had this whole THING about MEN n  
> bein MEN n i always wondered what kinda short stick the  
> girls got in this school u no? but then someitmes i like 2  
> think about it like… what if Shaxsport was a trans WOMAN  
> and like… she had been that way for so long n had no idea  
> how 2 deal with that -- what with the circle n the complacency  
> n all that shit i jus ssaid. but then like… here we see the very  
> nature of magic itself confirming that she IS a woman and IS  
> powerful, and idk i think there's something super compelling  
> there 2??? but the story ends here. n i know that wasnt ur  
> intention. u were always supposed to come back and finish this.  
> but… i kinda like that its open like this, u no? like this way, the  
> story is mine. mine alone to finish. n everyone else who mightve  
> read it, they got their own take on it too. and thats good. and its  
> all just as equally valid. and even more, then, i can take hjowever  
> much time i want 2 imagine, yknow, what if i were shaxsport?  
> or what if i were langlestye? not the archmagistrate tho lol he  
> sux. but its the gaps that i get to fill in myself, the future that i  
> get to write for myself, that really is special. and i wonder if this  
> story would mean quite the same thing 2 me if it had a nice  
> neat conclusion n maybe an epilogue or 2. something about  
> there bein a whole conclusion that i get 2 create n its just 4  
> me. no ship wars n no headcanon n no discourse. obvs this  
> would still b important to me even if i had gotten 2 read the  
> end. i mean… look at it. it makes me happy on my insides.  
> it feels like a nice warm hug. or what i assume one feels like  
> lol. but the unfinished nature of it just gives me even more  
> reasons for this story 2 mean so much 2 me. i hope u got to do  
> something rly rly excellent with the rest of ur life. n i hope u never  
> stopped thinkin about this. n i hope that even tho in the comments  
> ur like "bluh bluh i'll never show my friends or my mom this" idk i  
> hope that eventually u got 2 b truly apprecatied by the ppl around u.  
> that in the end ur friends n family got 2 kno that u were truly some1  
> special. and mebbe idk who u rly were, but honestly, i can tell from  
> ur writing that u WERE special. idk. ur light just shines through. i just  
> hope that every1 else could see it 2. So I guess what i wanna say is:  
>  
> From one RL to another -- May your memory be a blessing.  
>  
> heh. its been a while since ive gotten 2 say that. def had 2 spell it rite.


End file.
